And All I Miss Is Your Laugh
by xmaurar
Summary: They had been young. They've had a perfect life and they had planned a perfect future together. Everything was perfect.


**A/N:** _Well Hello everyone!_ So this is my first fic ever, so please please be kind and leave some comments. I promise I won't bite :3 If there's some typos, please let me know. English isn't my foreign language but I tried my best.

And yeah, I don't own anything else than my imagination. I wish I could but yeah.. I can't.

* * *

Weather in Boston was cold but fresh, it was the first days of autumn. And Maura felt it in her skin, even though she hadn't really been outside in a few weeks. Well, technically she was outside every day, but all she did was walking to her car, get to the morgue and go inside. Autumn was her favorite season. Nature was full of colours, trees were beautiful and nights were dark. Maura loved dark nights, she loved to curl under a blanket, watch old some science documentary and drink a red wine. Yes, she really loved autumn. And now she wanted to be able to enjoy it. She couldn't remember how it felt when she stepped on a wet leaf. She couldn't remember how amazing the scent was after the rain. But it was okay to Maura, because she knew that everybody would forget some things. And personally for Maura, there was only one thing she didn't want to forget.

It was Jane's laugh.. There wasn't any cuter thing than watching Jane laugh for Maura's stupid questions. Maura knew that hearing Jane laugh was something that only she was able to hear. Jane rarely laughed in bottom of her heart. In work she was professional detective who didn't have time for jokes. When someone said something funny, Jane only smiled a little. It was a regular smile she wore every day, a superficial professional smile. And now that superficial little smile was everything she gave to Maura.

Maura wanted to see more. She was starting to feel pathetic. What if Jane had someone, who was a better partner than her? Why Jane didn't laugh anymore? Was something horrible happened in her life that Maura didn't know about? Maura didn't want to harass Jane too much with stupid questions, so she let it be. Maybe Maura just had a complication problem with Frost or something.

Maura tried to study Jane's face every time they were together somewhere. All she noticed, that Jane didn't watch another people any longer than she watches detective Frost. She noticed that she was the one who got the longest gazes. And suddenly she remembered every single time they had shared a bed together. Every time she snuggled next to Jane, all she could smell was a perfect scent of lavender shampoo and Jane's own personal scent. And almost this could send Maura over the edge.

They had been young. They've had a perfect life and they had planned a perfect future together. Everything was perfect. Every day was full of happiness and every time Maura came home, the first thing she saw was Jane's bright eyes. Every night she heard Jane's unruly laugh when Maura said something stupid. And in those moments Maura is in heaven.

Jane laughs a little more, kisses Maura deeply and arches her back. _Let's just stay here,_ Maura remember saying to Jane. But Jane stands up and walks to open a window, because it's warm and sunny.

"Maura?"

It was raining and Maura came back to autumn. She noticed Jane standing next to her. Maura still shares a bed with her, but they had both grown up. The world around them has changed. And Maura couldn't remember how it felt to hear her girlfriend laughing.

Maura felt how Jane's hands came to her waist. It felt so familiar.

"Where were you?" Maura hears herself asking and pulled Jane closer to her.

"Just somewhere", Jane said and watched Maura longer than she had watched in a long time. There's a little wrinkles around Maura's eyes, and among honey blond curls is a few grey hairs but Maura's eyes are still bright. They are as bright as they were when Jane first time met Maura. And then she remembered how perfect their life was before.

"I was thinking our old future plans." The adventures they never experienced, the little things they could never experience again. "I just want to be young again."

Maura rested her forehead against Jane's and took a deep breath.

"Well, who don't? I want to be young. A little less sorrow, a little more energy and very many orgasms."

Jane couldn't believe what she just heard. But more surprised is Maura, when she heard a laugh bubbling from deep inside Jane's troath. All Maura was able to do was just watch her girlfriend laughing. A stupid grin grew to her face, but suddenly she started to cry. Jane stopped laughing and started to panic.

"Oh god just please don't stop.. You have no idea how I missed your laugh."

Jane started to smile again. She walked close to Maura and for Maura's surprise she pressed her lips against Maura's. That made Maura cry even more, she hadn't had no idea how much she missed her girlfriends perfect lips.

The kiss was perfect. When they both started to need air they separated and breathed heavily.

" I promise that from now on you get to hear my laugh every day."


End file.
